Mine
by Oliver'sGirlFriday
Summary: The head of Bratva, Oliver Queen finds that he has a mole in his operation, so he finds the one person who could possibly help him, a perky blonde named Felicity Smoak. During their journey, things heat up but as the danger grows will they be able to stand the heat or will they only get burned?
1. The Bratva

**A/N: Hello Arrow Fans! This is my first time writing a fanfiction in this realm so please be kind. I am also looking for a beta. I want to make sure that I have someone who can help me give you the best fic ever. So here is the first chapter of Mine. Hope you enjoy!**

She shivered, soaked from the rain pouring outside in the dark night. She stood in an ornate and dramatic living room complete with antique furniture and a Persian rug that probably cost more than everything she owned. She gazed around the room and took a sideways glance at the two burly men behind. They had been told by their boss to bring her here and make sure that she did not leave. The reason for her forced visit was unknown. Their leader had not made his presence known and the waiting was starting to wear on her nerves.

" You would think he would have the decency to let a soaked girl dry off before dragging her out of her home." She muttered under her breath, as she continued to observe her surroundings.

"I apologize for the manner in which you were brought in Ms. Smoak, but time was of the essence." A masculine voice stated behind her. She whirled around to find herself face to face with Oliver Queen, Starling City's own billionaire playboy and leader of the Bratva in Starling. Her mouth gaped open and she was rendered speechless. He observed her, with an amused smirk on his face at her expression.

"Ms. Smoak?" She quickly snapped out of her shock and cleared her throat.

"U-uh, call me Felicity. Seeing how that is my name. Like yours is Oliver Queen but then you already knew that. I'm sure you hear that all the time." Felicity slapped her hand over her mouth to halt her rambling. He chuckled and shook his head.

"The reason I had you brought here is because we have a security breach and I was hoping that you would be able to assist us in finding who that is exactly." Explained Oliver. "You see, I can't have moles in my operation, as it hurts business and does not help morale."

Felicity shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "So what am I supposed to do about it?" Oliver began a slow walk around her.

"You are a hacker extraordinaire. Graduated top of your class at MIT. Hacked the Pentagon when you were 14. You've been on our radar for a while Felicity." Her eyes widened at the statement. He knew more about her than her own friends ever did. She changed her shocked expression to a blank one.

"I ask again. What does this have to do with me?" He stopped in front of her.

"I need you to look through our system and find the mole. He is excellent at covering his tracks and our best hackers have not been able to locate him or find his identity. We need your help." He had a stony look trained on her. He was so close that she caught a whiff of his cologne, which sent a shiver up her spine. 'Mmm…at least he has great taste in cologne.'

"And what if I refuse? I mean as of right now, you haven't' been really welcoming." She replied. Oliver's gaze became steely.

"Well Ms. Smoak, I'm pretty sure you've heard of my reputation. It would not be wise to refuse." He growled. He turned on his heel and walked toward the door. "You have 2 hours to make a decision. I would choose wisely." He disappeared through the open door. She sighed and turned to the two guards that still remained in the room. "Can I at least get a towel?"

Felicity took an exploratory look at the room she had been put-or more forced- into. It had a large and ornate four poster bed with matching dresser. The door tucked into the corner held a large bathroom complete with a large shower and Jacuzzi tub. 'Well, obviously he's not hurting for money.'

She stepped out and opened another door on the opposite wall of the bed. It led into a large walk-in closet, filled to the brim with women's clothes, shoes and accessories. "Good grief! This is more like a shopping mall."

She checked the sizes of clothes and found that they were all different sizes and styles. She quickly found a pair of jeans and a black sweater that fit. She shed her wet clothes and dried off before slipping on the outfit. She didn't bother with shoes. It didn't seem like she was going anywhere. Grabbing her backpack, she walked out of the closet and flopped onto the bed. She pulled out her laptop and began doing more research on her captor.

The information she located at first was what you would normally find with a cursory search: name, birthdate, family. But when she carried out a more detailed search, she came to find out more about Oliver Queen. According to records, he was the leader of Bratva, the Russian mob. He was brutal with all his kills and was found to be very cold and cruel. His name around the crime world was the Arrow, due to his swift assassinations. It was said that if you saw him in a dark alley, you would not make it out alive.

Her searches also began pulling up information about his family. His parents died with their yacht, The Queens's Gambit, went down in the North China Sea. He had been 15 years old. It seemed he had a younger sister, Thea, who was enrolled in Central City Fashion School. It looked as though she was well aware of what her brother was involved in, but did not have a big hand in it as he did.

"Hmm…so not a family affair. Why is it that they're all good looking? It's like the gods want us to feel bad about ourselves." She mumbled to herself and shook her head. "I have really got to stop talking to myself."

Felicity continued doing her research, til there was a knock on her door. One of the guards from earlier popped his head in.

"Mr. Queen will see you now." He swung the door further, prompting her to close her laptop and slide off the bed to walk out.

"Why do I all of a sudden feel like I'm in Fifty Shades of Grey? I don't do kinky sex. I seriously hope that we're not headed towards any playroom. Only one I'll go to better have an Xbox." The guard walking next to her, seemed as though he was trying to hold in his laughter at her comments. They arrived at a set of wide intricate wooden doors that soon swung open, revealing a large office with a cherry oak desk next to the large French doors that opened to a backyard. Oliver was standing on that balcony, hands clasped behind his back. The rain had stopped and the moon was out, casting an ethereal light on him. His face looked as though he was a Greek God, highlighting his chiseled features.

He turned on his heel, so abruptly that Felicity was startled. His gaze locked onto the slight flinch that she displayed and raised his eyebrow in questioning.

"So Miss Smoak, have you made your decision?" he asked, observant of the nervous look written all over her face.

Felicity took a deep breath to steady herself. ' _Well, here goes everything.'_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for this story, PM me. I am thinking about possibly adding reader ideas along the way as a treat to those who review.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Dressed in White

**A/N: Hey guys! I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows on this story. It truly means a lot to me! Sorry that I couldn't get a chapter up sooner but school is starting to really pick up. I wanted to make sure that I got a chapter out to you all so here it is!**

 **Chapter 2 WHAT?!**

'What have I done?' she thought.

"Felicity."

'I can't believe this is happening. I should have kept my mouth shut.'

"Felicity!" shouted Thea. Felicity snapped her head up to look at the young girl.

"What?!" she snapped. Thea furrowed her brow and stared at the distracted blonde. "Felicity, what do you think of this invitation?" She held up a cream colored card with words in gold calligraphy written on it. "I think that it will fit in the color scheme."

Felicity nodded distractedly and agreed. "It's great Thea." She threw in a smile for good measure and watched as the girl turned back to the wedding planner. The hacker looked back out the window and sighed. How did she let herself get sucked into this mess?

"So Miss Smoak, what is your decision?" asked Oliver, looking over her with a cursory glance. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I will accept your offer on one condition." Felicity watched as he raised an eyebrow in question. "And what would that be?"

"You ensure that no one comes after me in this. That includes the police, Bratva, and other mobs. I do this and you make sure that I come out alive. I know what the mob does to people and I will not be sleeping with the fishes." Her statement gets a muffled chuckle from one of the guards in the corner. Oliver himself had to hold back a laugh.

"I promise that I will keep you safe. I will ensure that no one lays a hand on you." He promised, seeing the genuine look he gave her. She let out a breath, her whole body starting to relax. She suddenly let out a big yawn. Her exhaustion was beginning to hit her all at once. Oliver noticed and dismissed most of the guards from the room. It was now just him, her and one other man. 'Most likely his personal bodyguard. Look at the size of him.'

"Miss Smoak—"

"Felicity." She interjected. He gave her a confused look. "Just call me Felicity. Miss Smoak is my mother. Not that that's bad. She's great! She's just a little over the top sometimes." babbled Felicity. He just looked at her with an amused glint in his eye.

"Felicity, this is my bodyguard John Diggle. He will be escorting you back to your room. I expect you're tired with that yawn you let out. We will discuss everything in detail on tomorrow. Goodnight, Felicity." He turned to walk out.

"Good night Mr. Queen." He looked back at her over his shoulder and smirked. "Call me Oliver." He glided out through the doorway. She then turned her attention to the muscular bodyguard. "So what should I call you? Call me Felicity, by the way."

"Dig or Diggle is just fine. Let's get you to your room, Felicity." He guided her out of the study and up the winding staircase. "Geez, you need a map to find your way around here. This place would be perfect for hide and seek," she muttered under her breath. She could hear a chuckle come from the man, realizing that he was the one who laughed earlier at her babbling.

They came up to her room and she turned to face the man.

"Thank you Dig. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Felicity entered her room quickly and shut the door, leaning on it feeling the weight of everything that transpired hit her all at once. She was currently in the home of one of the most dangerous people in Starling City and she's not afraid. Felicity figures that she wasn't born with any self-preservation gene since she was now in her current predicament willingly. She trudged over to the bed and flopped onto it. Remembering that she's too tired to change, she just strips off her sweater and jeans and slips under the covers. 'What should I expect tomorrow?' was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Felicity hated mornings. Mornings meant having to leave the comfort of her bed to face the world, which wasn't always the kindest place. It also meant that she had to go to work….Work!

She shot out of the bed and blinked a few times to assess her surroundings. Well, definitely not my room she thought. This room could easily hold my whole apartment. The events from the night before hit her like a freight train. _I'm in Oliver Queen's mansion. I am in a Bratva stronghold._ Her eyes widened as she came to that realization. She, as of last night, works for the mob.

"Well, damn. What am I supposed to do about my other job? It's not like I can tell my supervisor, _Hey I've got to take a few days off. The Russian mob has requested my services._ " She flinched when she spoke 'requested my services.' _God I'm making myself sound like a prostitute._

A knock at her bedroom door pulled her out of her inner musings. She took a quick look in the mirror, pulled her hair back from her face into a ponytail and swung open the door. Diggle stood on the other side dressed in a navy blue suit. He nodded at Felicity. "Good morning, Felicity."

She grimaced at the bodyguard and replied, "Morning, Dig. Let me guess. The Queen requests my presence in his office." It came out a little snarkier than she wanted but who could blame her? She hadn't had her morning coffee yet. Dig didn't seem to mind her bad mood.

"Don't let him hear you say that. And yes, he's waiting for you in the kitchen downstairs, also, coffee is being brewed as we speak." He smiled and watched the reaction the blonde had after he mentioned the coffee. She looked as though he had told her unicorns were real.

"Bless you! I don't function very well without at least one cup of coffee. Tell Oliver I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get dressed." He nodded and proceeded to walk out of her room. She shut the door and leaned against it. Remembering that Oliver was waiting downstairs, she quickly showered, brushed her hair and slipped on a white and yellow sundress. She decided to go barefoot, considering she wasn't expecting to be heading out anywhere anytime soon. As she made her way downstairs, she caught a whiff of something delicious. Her stomach growled in response. Felicity quickened her pace and headed toward the amazing smell. As she stepped into the kitchen, she was met by a sweet older woman.

"Hello Miss Smoak, my name is Raisa. I am the housekeeper of this house. Breakfast is served. If you need anything, let me know." She smiled warmly and pulled Felicity towards the table, where Oliver and Diggle were seated. Another young man was at the table with them, scarfing down pancakes like they were going out of style. Oliver looked up from his paper and observed her sitting down. She turned to Raisa and grinned.

"Thank you Raisa and please call me Felicity."

"Alright Miss Felicity, enjoy your breakfast." She disappeared back into the kitchen before Felicity could correct her. She spun back around and grabbed one of the mugs that sat on the table and filled it with coffee. Felicity added sugar and cream and took a sip. A warm feeling of contentment spread throughout her body. 'Ahh. I've got my coffee. I can take on anything.' She barely finished that thought when Oliver spoke.

"Felicity, we have a lot to discuss regarding your position here," he started, "especially since you want insurance that you will not be harmed. I have come up with the perfect solution to that issue." Felicity moved her attention to him and saw that he had a smirk on his face. She got an ominous feeling from it.

"So what's your solution?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. His smirk grew wider. Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and set it down in front of Felicity. She stared at it, warily as if something terrible would come out of it.

"Open it, Felicity." At his prompting, she slowly cracked open the box to find an antique diamond ring nestled inside. Her eyes grew huge as she took it in. It was a 3 carat art deco style with filigree running on each side. She looked up at Oliver, who stared blankly back at her. She began to feel lightheaded and started to breathe heavily, as though she was trying to catch her breath.

"Marry me."

Felicity felt her body become light and her world quickly went black.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Please be kind. *hugs**


	3. Ring a Ding Ding

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE! I've been trying to balance school and work and life and I've just gotten to the point where things have finally calmed down enough that I could complete this for you all. This is to all that have favorited and followed the story. Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Felicity." She felt a person shaking her shoulder, trying to rouse her. She grumbled and rolled over onto her side and snuggled towards the heat source closest to her. _This is nice. Very comfortable. I don't remember my bed being this comfortable._

"Ollie, who is this?" A female voice floated through the fog. Felicity opened her eyes and found herself lying on a sofa. The warmth she felt on her side turned out to be Oliver. He had her head in his lap, so her face was facing. She sprung up and scooted away from him. As she did that, she noticed a young woman sitting across from them.

"Hello. I'm Thea and you are?" Felicity just sat there, staring confusedly at her and stayed silent. Oliver stepped in and spoke. "She is a little disoriented. Give her a second to find her bearings."

"Yeah, I figured that when I walked in and found her passed out on the floor."

Felicity cleared her throat and found her voice. "How long was I out?" They both looked over at her and said, "Five minutes." Her brow scrunched in thought, she didn't notice when Oliver got up and crouched down in front of her. He slipped his hand in hers and pulled her to her feet. He silently led her to a room off to the side hidden by the staircase. She gazed around the room, observing that it was a coat closet most likely for guests that come to visit.

"Felicity, I need to explain something to you." Her head snapped in his direction.

"You think?! What the hell are you thinking? Are you thinking?" she hissed, her breathing labored as the panic started to set in. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She was hyperventilating, her mind trying to process the situation she had gotten herself into. How was she going to refuse his offer?

"Calm down. Let me explain what is going on." He moved his hand from her arm to her cheek, caressing it gently. He tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. Their eyes locked and Felicity felt a fluttering in her stomach and warmth all over her body. _God, his eyes are beautiful._ He chuckled and she flushed a deep red as she realized she said that aloud. She swiftly stepped away from him into a corner of the small room they were currently occupying.

"Understand this Felicity. I am a Bratva captain. I am the heir and I will become Pakhan, but to do so, I must be married. It is a requirement that has been passed down for generations and I cannot violate that now. If I don't get married, then I will not be able to protect you and someone else will take that role. That is why I asked you to marry me. It guarantees that I stay in power and it ensures your safety." At the end of his explanation, he let out a deep sigh as though this had been weighing on him for a while. Felicity processed all that he had said.

She slumped her shoulders and held out her hand. He stared at it, a question written all over his face.

"Give me the ring." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, like he had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. He reached into his suit pocket and drew out the velvet box containing the engagement ring. He slowly opened the lid and she could see that the ring was still nestled safely inside. He released it from its seat and took her hand in his. She looked up into his face and saw indifference. _What were you expecting Felicity? Him to gaze lovingly into your eyes?_ She shook off the disappointment, but not quick enough to hide it from him. Oliver caught the look on her face and frowned.

"Felicity, are you alright?" he asked. She looked at him, surprised by his question. She nodded and gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He proceeded to slide the ring onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. He had thought he would have to have it resized, but it sat perfectly on her finger—like it was meant to be there. The air felt charged—the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. Oliver stepped away from her, feeling the tension in the room.

"Well, we should probably get back to the kitchen. You still haven't had breakfast and Thea's probably wondering where we went off to." The blonde just stared at him as though he had just grown a second head. So I guess just business as usual, she thought. They exited the closet and walked back to the table to find the young brunette from earlier, making her way through some waffles. She looked up from her plate and watched as her brother walked hand-in-hand with the unknown blonde. Her eyes then zeroed in on the ring on the woman's finger.

"Oliver? Why the hell didn't you tell me you were engaged? Much less seeing someone?!" Her voice was raised by the time she ended her statement. Oliver flinched and sat down at the table, Felicity following his lead. Thea set her fork down calmly and clasped her hands together. "So Ollie," started Thea, "is this why you have been so secretive lately? Why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped you propose!" Felicity just stared down at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the room. Oliver looked over at her and internally cringed. He didn't mean to subject her to his sister's wrath.

"Speedy! Stop!" he growled. The young girl froze at his tone, and stared at her brother. His gaze locked on the woman sitting next to him and understanding struck her. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy. I'm Thea, his younger sister. I don't normally act like that." Oliver coughed and she shot him a dirty look.

"Ah um…Well hello, I'm Felicity Smoak. It's nice to meet you Thea." The brunette smiled and stood up from the table coming around to Felicity's side.

"Well Felicity, we have a lot of catching up to do and apparently now a wedding! This is going to be great!" she grabbed Felicity's hand and dragged her away from the table, upstairs to her bedroom. Felicity looked back at Oliver, eyes pleading to do something. He just shrugged and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Her eyes narrowed at him as he disappeared from her line of vision. 'He's going to regret this.'

* * *

As it turns out, the young girl was not all that bad to be around. They had become fast friends, bonding on their love of fashion, particularly shoes. She was sweet, a little misguided at times but who could blame her? She was left alone a lot due to her brother working all the time, both legal and illegal. She was just lonely and Felicity was the only other one who could understand that feeling. So here she was, sitting with her deciding on what kind of invitations and lines she should have at her wedding. A mob wedding, no less. She sighed and put her attention back on Thea and the wedding planner. If she was going to do this, she would make sure that everything was the way she wanted. Fake wedding, be damned.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! So there you have it. What do you think will happen to this crazy couple? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review and follow the story. It's truly encouraging to read and see. Virtual hugs to all and good night! *mic drop***


End file.
